


"You don't need to be so gentle"

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Sentence Starter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tell El diablo he doesn't have to be so gentle with you, his comeback is one for the books. </p><p>Posted as a sentence starter in Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You don't need to be so gentle"

"You don't need to be so gentle." You smiled at him, kissing his lips. You weren't sure how this relationship had started but you wouldn't change it for the world. You just wished he would stop being afraid of hurting you.

He wraps you in his arms, pulling you against his chest. "I'm sorry, I tend to forget. I'm so scared one day I'll be too rough and I'll hurt you. I'll lose you", his words are so soft spoken.

You look into his eyes, "you won't be, just believe me. I have so much faith and trust in you. I need you, you'll never lose me."

He breathes in my scent, his grip slightly tightening but his whole body relaxing. He smirks,

"I'll remember that next time we're having sex."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this quick Drabble. I love El DiabloxReader fics almost as much as I love JokerxReader fics. The problem is that there's a shortage of both!!! -sobs-, never fear, I'll be here to post my own! -evil grin- Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it down below! Requests? I take them on here and my Tumblr! ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
